<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Gets Worse by OptimisticallyCynical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126598">It Gets Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical'>OptimisticallyCynical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But what else is new?, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Kylar being an asshole, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawk wakes up in Miguel's house with no memory on how he got there, he's only all to willing to sneak out.<br/>Now he's wondering if he would have been better off with his enemy over his teammates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Gets Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to another episode of me ruining this kid's life! </p><p>Seriously though I wanted to get this chapter out so I've been working on it off and on all day! </p><p>Hope everyone enjoys it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hawk’s brain finally decided to drag him out of blissful unconsciousness and back to the pain of the waking world, the first thing he felt was the absolutely relentless pounding on the inside of his skull.</p><p>His stomach rolled, as he tried to sit up, his whole body screaming with the want to lay back down and stay down until the feeling passed, but Hawk wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>God, he felt like such shit.</p><p>What had even happened last night?</p><p>Bringing his hand to his head he tried to press his fingers into the pain, hoping against hope that the pressure would somehow make it better.</p><p>The last thing that he remembered was walking down some type of road in some random part of the city. He couldn’t say where though. But that was it. Everything got really hazy after that and than eventually just faded out.</p><p>Had he got blackout drunk? Shit. That was a first.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>From the feeling of the bed underneath him he could take some form of small comfort in the fact that he’d made it home. Thank god for that. His mom would lose her ever loving mind if he didn’t wander back in at some point. Was he one of those blackout drunks people could tell were blackout drunk though? Had he sneaked passed her and to his room?</p><p>Ugh, his head hurt way to much to try and figure this all out now.</p><p>Feeling like a huge glass of water and maybe a whole bottle of painkillers, Hawk finally peeled his eyes open as he pushed himself off the bed to sway on unsteady feet.</p><p>And immediately felt his heart jump into his mouth at the sight of the unfamiliar space.</p><p>This wasn’t his room.</p><p>There were nerdy movie posters on the walls and a bookshelf filled with a hodgepodge of books ranging from school textbooks to Deadpool comics. There were personalized knickknacks sitting on the computer desk, along with some Magic the Gathering cards.</p><p>For a long terrifying moment, Hawk wondered if Demetri had broken into his room and somehow set everything up when he was passed out.</p><p>Than he took a second look and realized that this wasn’t actually his room at all.</p><p>He was in Miguel’s room.</p><p>What the hell was he doing here?</p><p>As much as the thought that Demetri hadn’t in fact broken into his room settled him a bit, the fact that he was in Miguel’s room of all people made his shoulders tighten and his fists clench.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>Had he- had he walked here? Had he been so drunk that he’d come to Miguel?</p><p>He supposed that... kind of made sense. They had been the best of bros when they’d been in Cobra Kai. Kind of like how him and Demetri had been but far more badass and a lot less losery. It had hurt him more than he’d cared to admit to anyone when Miguel had rejected Cobra Kai once Kreese had taken over and still stuck with Lawrence, even though he was the reason that he ended up in the hospital and than a wheelchair in the first place.</p><p>They hadn’t spoken much since than, but unlike with everyone else when they went head to head, Miguel was the one Hawk always went out of his way to avoid fighting against. It wasn’t that he didn’t think that he couldn’t win, it was just, to weird for him to try and fight someone he fought tooth and nail with.</p><p>Was he really so fucked up last night though that he’d come crawling back to Miguel when his brain was to wasted to know what to do?</p><p>Bringing his hands to his face Hawk tried to shove down the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks.</p><p>This was just great.</p><p>Dropping his hands by his side he took another look around, moving his head slowly to try and help the world spin a little less.</p><p>Thankfully Miguel wasn’t in the room right now. Was he in the house though? Could Hawk sneak out?</p><p>Oh shit. What if his mother and his grandmother where here? Had they seen him last night when he’d been so obviously shitfaced? Oh fuck. What if they called his mom?</p><p>Oh she was going to kill him.</p><p>Brushing the thought away- he could deal with it later- Hawk tried to figure out what to do next.</p><p>He needed to get out of here. Preferably, as fast as possible.</p><p>Making his way over to the door, he’d never admit that he stumbled more than walked, the lingering effects of the alcohol filled his head with cotton balls and a light sensation, he carefully, as silently as he could, pulled the door open.</p><p>The sound of the TV let him know that he was in fact not alone in the house.</p><p>What were the chances that whoever was out there would allow him to walk right out the front door?</p><p>Probably slim.</p><p>Biting back a groan he slowly closed the door again, letting out a long sigh as he dropped his head back against the wall.</p><p>Fuckfuckfuck.</p><p>What could he do?</p><p>Spotting the window he remembered how he’d climbed in through Demetri’s only a night or two ago. It was getting hard to keep track.</p><p>Miguel lived on the ground floor. That made it much easier.</p><p>New plan.</p><p>Heading over to the window he pried it open, listening for one last time to make sure no one would be coming in to... check on him he guessed, and than crawled out.</p><p>Admittedly, it wasn’t nearly as smooth looking a he was hoping for but at least it worked.</p><p>But Jesus fuck. The sun was so goddamn bright.</p><p>Growling as the pain in his head increased ten fold, he grabbed his hood and yanked it down over his eyes.</p><p>As he made his way down the street to the only place he really knew around this area, Hawk went fishing for his phone. As he fumbled with it for a bit he couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take him to get to the mini mart. He needed pain killers and water twenty minutes ago.</p><p>Finally finished with unlocking the screen and getting it open he ignored the Cobra group chat and quickly looked for his mom’s contact.</p><p>Once he had the messages open he was shocked to see only one, and what it said.</p><p><em>Sent </em><em>Yesterday</em> <em>@</em><em> 9:53pm</em></p><p>
  <em> I’m glad that you’re taking your school work so seriously again sweetie but please remember to contact me to ask before spending the night at a friends house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hugs and kisses my little Eli! Love you!</em>
</p><p>“It’s Hawk Mom.” He muttered, the words an impulse reaction now as his brows furrowed together in confusion over what the words had meant.</p><p>So... she didn’t know anything about what had happened last night? Miguel had what? Saw that he was in no shape to go home and told his mom they were working on some sort of project together? Why? Why wouldn’t he just rat him out and be done with it? He didn’t have to deal with Hawk anymore. They weren’t on the same team now. He could have sent him home or just not let him in.</p><p>Swallowing down any sort of feeling he might have had about why Miguel wouldn’t do that, Hawk picked up his pace to the strip mall.</p><p>He needed painkillers. Or maybe another beer.</p><p>Now finished dealing with the important stuff, or dealing with it as much as he could with how much his whole body hurt, Hawk took a look through some of his other messages, brows climbing high when he noticed he had a private message from Kylar.</p><p>That was... odd. Kylar never messaged him personally. They only ever spoke through group chats. There was nothing that they had to say to one another. They were comrades sure, they both went to Cobra Kai so it went without saying, and they would hangout outside of the dojo yeah but, only if there was a fair amount of other Cobras around.</p><p>They didn’t do one on ones. They weren’t friends in any form of the word.</p><p>Opening the message Hawk could feel a small sigh of relief pass his lips when the sight of the convenience store came into view.</p><p>Thank god for that at least. Maybe he would grab another beer. They didn’t have a bad selection and right now he’d do just about anything to get rid of this headache.</p><p>Taking a look at his phone again Hawk only found his confusion growing at what had been sent.</p><p>
  <em>Sent </em>
  <em>Yesterday</em>
  <em> @ 7:45pm</em>
</p><p><em>n</em><em>eed to </em><em>ask</em> <em>u</em><em> something</em></p><p>What the hell? That was the message that Kylar had sent? He wanted to ask Hawk about something? What could he possibly want to know from Hawk of all people?</p><p>It better not have anything to do with the homework.</p><p>Rolling his eyes and deciding to deal with it later, Hawk pocketed his phone while at the same time pushing open the door to the refreshing air conditioning inside. Even if the high pitch ding of the bell made him want to hack at his own skull.</p><p>Nodding his head to the guy at the counter, he made his way over to the fridge.</p><p>When his phone dinged he gave a small huff and mindless unlocked it with one hand while the other reached for a six pack.</p><p>It was another message from Kylar.</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, that was weird.</p><p>
  <em>Sent Today 8:21am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>k</em>
  <em>now u saw. </em>
  <em>a</em>
  <em>nswer back</em>
</p><p>“What the hell Kylar.” Hawk muttered, in to much pain to roll his eyes but doing so internally as he made his way back to the counter. “Just this, please. Had a real rager last night. Need another drink to help with the hangover.”</p><p>“Been there man.” The cashier scoffed, ringing the box through.</p><p>Hawk growled when his phone went off yet again.</p><p>
  <em>Sent Today 8:2</em>
  <em>2</em>
  <em>am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>n</em>
  <em>ow Hawk </em>
</p><p>What was this guy’s problem?</p><p>“That’ll come to-.”</p><p>Hawk hissed, interrupting the man as he ripped out his phone when it went off again, his face going red at the new message.</p><p>
  <em>Sent Today 8:22am</em>
</p><p>
  <em> come on Eli.</em>
</p><p>What the fuck? Kylar never called him by his old name. No one ever did if they planned on not having to eat through straw for the next month.</p><p>Putting everything else aside for a moment he quickly typed out his own response.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT!!!?</em>
</p><p>Huffing he turned back to the counter, frowning at the arch of the man’s brow.</p><p>“Chicks man.” He muttered, ignoring his phone to reach for his wallet.</p><p>He pulled out his cash, biting down on his tongue when the guy shook his head.</p><p>“ID first.”</p><p>“Dude, I’m here all the time.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Still need to see your card.”</p><p>Because this day couldn’t possible be any more irritating.</p><p>Opening his wallet again Hawk reached in to pull out his ID card.</p><p>Only for his fingers to graze nothing.</p><p>Blinking slowly, Hawk tilted his head down to actually look into his wallet.</p><p>He had his bank card, old library card, his real motor cycle licence but his fake ID claiming him to be the age of twenty six, was missing completely.</p><p>Pulling apart the folds that held the cash he wondered if maybe it could have gotten lost in there somehow. When that came up blank he checked the card slots again just to make sure that he hadn’t accidentally shoved it behind one of his other cards.</p><p>Nope. Nothing.</p><p>It was gone.</p><p>Where the hell had it-?</p><p>Fucking Miguel.</p><p>He pressed his lips into such a thin line that they just about disappeared, his teeth snapping down on his tongue nearly hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>Of course. Of course Miguel would go through his wallet and take his ID. What an asshole. Didn’t he know how much those things costs? He couldn’t even go back to the guy who’d made him his first one, he’d been sent to jail for violating his parole.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” Hawk muttered before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.</p><p>He was going to kill someone. He swore to god.</p><p>Opening his eyes he turned his attention back to the guy, offering him a sheepish smile as he tried to come up with something. “So funny story-,”</p><p>“No ID, no drinks.” The clerk shrugged, moving the box off the counter and down by his feet. “Sorry man, that’s just the rules.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>With a heavy sigh Hawk walked back to the fridge section, snatching two bottles of water and than made his way back to the counter where he picked up a travel sized bottle of extra strong pain killers.</p><p>“Just this than.”</p><p>The man gave him a look, whether it was one of pity or not Hawk didn’t care to figure out, lost in his own thoughts. He really wished that the dojo was open right now, but he knew that at this time of day Tory would be working already and Sensei wouldn’t be rolling into the place until at least twelve. Which was really to bad. Going to town on a punching bag until his knuckles were cracked open and bleeding was sounding really tempting.</p><p>He pulled out his phone when the notification went off again.</p><p>
  <em>Sent Today 8:30am</em>
</p><p>
  <em> send me ur location. </em>
</p><p>What? Why? What the hell did Kylar want?</p><p>Ignoring it for now he paid for the items, deciding that his response could wait until he’d downed at least one full bottle.</p><p>Once he was outside the door he all but ripped the lid off, gulping down as much as he could without choking himself.</p><p>His throat rejoiced with the refreshing hydration that quenched the painful dryness in his mouth and all the way down. His stomach on the other hand rolled to be filled with something so cold so quickly.</p><p>Gasping he pulled the bottle away from his lips. Taking a deep breath he finished the last of it. Tossing the now empty bottle into the trash, he started typing out his answer to Kylar.</p><p>o<em>utside the dojo</em></p><p>It took about two seconds for him to reply.</p><p>
  <em>Sent Today 8:36am</em>
</p><p>
  <em> stay there. Imma pick u up</em>
</p><p>“Okay weirdo.” Hawk muttered, slipping his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>Not knowing how long he’d be waiting for, Hawk walked the short distance to the dojo, his home away from home, and took a seat beside the door.</p><p>He didn’t realize how tired he was until he was leaning back against the wall, his whole body sagging in exhaustion. It also seemed he didn’t know how much his body really hurt when his mind was distracted with everything else.</p><p>And it really hurt. Not in the normal way he was sort of use to from drinking to much. It felt more like the times he’d gotten into a fight. While he wouldn’t feel it at the time, the pain would eventually smack him out of nowhere the second the adrenaline wore off.</p><p>Had he gotten into a fight last night? Is that why his body hurt so much?</p><p>He hoped the other guy felt worse.</p><p>Tearing the lid off the pill bottle next he dropped four into his hand, tossing them back with a large swig of water. The back of the bottle recommend one over a twenty hour period, but he had a feeling that was more meant for pussy’s who used it because they couldn’t take a little headache.</p><p>Before he even had time to finish off his second bottle, he spotted Kylar’s car coming down the road.</p><p>Well, that was quick. But he supposed if Kylar had been at school than it made sense. Besides, he’d been in Kylar’s car before when they were travelling as a group to some place. To say the guy drove like he had nothing to live for was an understatement.</p><p>Getting to his feet was no easy task, but Hawk forced himself to make it look that way as Kylar pulled into the parking lot, stopping right in front of him.</p><p>“Hop in.”</p><p>Not seeing any other option really, Hawk begrudgingly made his way to the passengers side. He felt a little bit better when he was greeted with a blast of cool aid, thanking it for the way that it cold his burning skin and dulled his headache a little. Or maybe that was the pills finally kicking in.</p><p>“Seat belt.” Kylar muttered as he started to back out. “I’m not getting hit for another fine. I’m already low on demerit points.”</p><p>Not without a flare of attitude did Hawk grab at the safety device and click it into place. “What did you need to ask me?”</p><p>This was weird. It felt odd. He didn’t like it. He wanted out. Now.</p><p>Trying to hide his growing discomfort with being alone with his former tormentor of so many years, he stiffly crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Just wanted to check on a friend. You know. See how you were doing. You just looked so out of it yesterday.” Kylar muttered, his words coming off pretty nonchalant but there was a certain edge to his voice that put Hawk on the alert. “I mean it must have been hard for you, seeing your old best friend being humiliated like that.” Kylar said, taking in a hiss through his teeth. “Gotta be rough.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Hawk said, his voice void of anything that could give him away, his hand clenching into a fist on his lap. “Demetri’s got nothing to do with me anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Kylar grinned, staring at Hawk for a brief moment before turning back to the road. “Still, whoever he hooked up with must have been some piece of ass.” Hawk could feel his insides twisting, really hating where this conversation was going. “Besides the whole front wedgie thing, Yaz is still major fap material. You don’t give something like that up unless your new bitch is even hotter. Or a super freak.”</p><p>This was uncomfortable. Far beyond uncomfortable.</p><p>But Hawk couldn’t think of anything to say, his mind spinning in a panic of different options but none of them sounding good enough to lead the topic to something else.</p><p>“I don’t like this conversation.”</p><p>He blurted the words out before he had time to tell his brain to shut the fuck up. That wasn’t Hawk. That was full Eli.</p><p>From the smile that spread over Kylar’s face, he could tell that he knew the difference too.</p><p>Sucking his lips into his mouth he dug his nails into his arm.</p><p>At least they were almost back at the school. Than this could be over and done with and-.</p><p>“Wait!” Hawk jumped in his seat, his body twisting around as they flew through the four-way intersection. “You missed the turn!”</p><p>“I said I was picking you up.” Kylar chuckled, his hand landing heavy on Hawk’s shoulder and forcing him back into his seat. “Didn’t say anything about going to school.”</p><p>Swallowing thickly passed a suddenly very dry throat Hawk downed the rest of his water to try and keep himself calm.</p><p>This could be okay. Kylar was probably just trying to put him on edge on purpose. Fucking with him since he knew he couldn’t take Hawk on one on one. This was probably some joke he thought would be funny. To rub Demetri’s situation in his face while pretending like he gave a shit.</p><p>This was fine. He could handle this.</p><p>Not giving Kylar the satisfaction of asking where it was they were heading off to, Hawk placed his elbow on the tiny window ledge, resting his head in his hand and keeping his eyes pointed nowhere but forward.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for the guy to get bored.</p><p>“So,” Kylar dragged out, tapping his fingers against the wheel. “How was it?”</p><p>The meds having kicked in enough to make the action possible without vomiting, Hawk gave a hard roll of his eyes. “How was what Kylar?” Hawk hissed, done with these games.</p><p>“How was getting fucked by Demetri?”</p><p>His heart stopped.</p><p>His whole body went still.</p><p>Even his breathing suddenly became nonexistent.</p><p>From next to him, Kylar slammed his hand on the dashboard, the jolt of noise making his shoulders jump.</p><p>“I fucking new it!”</p><p>His laughter rung out loud and clear in the small space, Eli’s mind spinning in circles as he tried to come up with something- anything he could to defend himself against the allegations.</p><p>“I knew you two were fucking!” Kylar continued, Eli’s mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water gasping for air.</p><p>Whatcouldhedo? Whatcouldhedo?</p><p>“Oh this is hilarious.” Shutup. Shutup. Shutup. “Should have known you were into being someones bottom bitch.”</p><p>Hawk might have forgotten that they were in the car.</p><p>Because one moment he was freaking the fuck out, and the next he was reaching a hand out to wrap around Kylar’s throat while the other came out to punch him straight in the stomach.</p><p>The violent swerve of the vehicle that threw him against the door, smacking his head hard into the glass, brought him back to their situation, and for once he found himself internally rooting for Kylar when the sight of another car coming straight for them showed up in the front windshield.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>He was thrown to the side again when the car was jerk back into the proper lane, missing the other vehicle by mere inches.</p><p>Hawk only had a moment to try and settle his heart while gulping down lungfuls of air before the feeling of the seat belt biting into his neck and cutting of his air flow had him scrambling to try and claw it away.</p><p>“You wanna try that again?”</p><p>Kylar sounded pissed. More than Hawk had ever heard in all of the years they’d known each other.</p><p>His vision growing black around the corners Hawk gave a quick shake of his head.</p><p>The second the constricting device was removed he brought a shaking hand up to trace his cold fingers over his burning skin and took in deep breaths.</p><p>He froze, his shoulders jumping up to his ears when a hand was clasped on the back of his neck.</p><p>“So here’s how I see it.” Oh fuck. “If the other cobras find out that you enjoy taking it up the ass, I have a feeling your place in the karate school is going to drop to the very bottom. But hey, you might like it.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Face flushing hotly in embarrassment, Hawk still found it in himself to lash out. “I could take on every single one of you assholes.” He snarled. “Try me.”</p><p>Kylar shot him a quick look, his mouth quirking up at the side. “Sorry, not really my type.” Eli found his face growing hotter at the mocking laughter that followed that statement. “Besides, what do you think Kreese would say?”</p><p>Hawk paled.</p><p>Kreese was old school, even more so than Lawrence. There’s no way that he didn’t carry over some very old fashion ways of thinking.</p><p>If he found out about this...</p><p>“So here’s the deal,” Not able to think of anyway to defend himself against whatever it was Kylar was planning, Hawk sunk back in his seat and tried to ignore the hand still sitting at the back of his neck. “You listen to what I tell you to do, and I won’t tell anyone about any of this.”</p><p>Scowling openly without once taking his eyes off the dashboard, Hawk decided that was enough.</p><p>He knew what Kylar would have him do. He knew what kind of fucked up shit he thought was entertaining. There was noway that he was going to become his next goon.</p><p>If Kylar wanted to turn the Cobras against him, fine. If he wanted to turn Sensei against him, fine. But he wasn’t about to become Kylar’s own personal pet to boss around and sick on people when he felt bored.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>“You know you sound really desperate.”</p><p>For a moment Hawk could only sputter out nonsensical answers, the bright pink creeping down his neck now.</p><p>“I-I-Fu-akg!”</p><p>“Demetri not putting in enough time with you?” Kylar pressed, Hawk growling in response. “Gotta be hard with you two on opposite sides,” He continued, sounding as mournful as possible. “You know it would be a shame if anything where to happen to him.”</p><p>His temper was suddenly snuffed out, an icy sensation spreading through his limbs.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“There it is.”</p><p>Biting down on his tongue until he tasted blood Hawk knew he messed up big time from the twisted look over Kylar’s face.</p><p>“I mean, I can tell the others to leave the guy alone, not like they’ll listen to you once they find out,” The ice had numbed him out, all of his early fight strangled off. “And your butt buddy’s gone and made friends with both people that Tory just can’t stand. Guess the guy has shit taste when it comes to picking allies.” Kylar tasked. “Anyways, do you know how much she would love to bring them down a peg by getting him alone? Show those pussies what were really made out of. What we can really do.”</p><p>Hawk didn’t even want to think about it. Tory was willing to go way beyond what any of them were, and even if she didn’t, the way that she could command people in the heat of the moment, pushing them passed what they believed they were capable of.</p><p>He tried not to think about how she’d been ready to gouged at Sam’s face with spikes, about how she had goaded him on to break his best friend’s arm and he’d done it.</p><p>There was no way he wanted Tory anywhere near Demetri. Much less if she had the whole squad behind her.</p><p>“I’d bet she’d love setting an example.”</p><p>Coming up blank Hawk didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Kylar you can’t-.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Eli snapped his mouth closed, his gaze not once lifting from the tight clench his fists were making against his knees. “You’ve been such a pain in my ass ever since I joined this stupid club.” He hissed. “Acting like we’re at the same level. Like you’re better than me.”</p><p>Eli screwed his eyes shut when he was shoved forward, his face only just missing the dashboard.</p><p>“You should know your place by now Lip.”</p><p>This couldn’t be happening right now. This had to be some sort of dream. Some sort of nightmare. Maybe he’d died. Or maybe he was still drunk and this was all just a really weird and vivid hallucination.</p><p>But no matter how badly he wished it would all fade away and a new reality would come crashing in, nothing changed.</p><p>At least until Kylar pulled up to the place he’d been driving to.</p><p>Confused, Hawk moved his hands from his knees to cross over his chest, licking at his lips self conscious as he gave a side eyed glance to Kylar.</p><p>“What are we doing here?”</p><p>Kylar didn’t answer right away, instead turning himself awkwardly in his seat as he reached for something in the back. Once he had what he wanted he sat back, shoving it into Hawk’s chest with a wicked glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Sending a message.”</p><p>Hawk squinted at the gas can in his hands in utter confusion, his fingers curling around it as he turned to Kylar for more information.</p><p>However, one look at his face told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>“You can’t be-.”</p><p>“Tick, tick bitch.” Kylar snickered, tapping his pointing finger against his wrist as if he was drawing attention to a clock. “I’m leaving in three minutes, with or without you.”</p><p>“But this is-!”</p><p>“How much do you think Rea’s chair costs?” Kylar interrupted, sitting back in his seat, making himself comfortable. “Or do you think that Tory will make his family pay for a funeral?”</p><p>Swallowing passed the lump in his throat Hawk shoved the door open.</p><p>With shaking hands he stood in front of the doors to Miyagi Do.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he decided to get this over and done with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>